


Spirit Worlds Finest

by SweetChikaCherryCola



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Ankoku Bujutsukai | Dark Tournament, Demons, Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spirit World, kuronue lives, kuronue loves his fox, little sad at the start but it lightens quickly, oc loves drama, xanxus does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetChikaCherryCola/pseuds/SweetChikaCherryCola
Summary: Kuronue was so sure he would die bleeding in a forest.  He would never see Yoko again.  He was positive it was the end until a voice purred in his ear.





	Spirit Worlds Finest

“Oh dear.”  A voice purred in fascination.  “The poor thing’s still alive.”

  Hazy lilac eyes cracked open to take in the hazy visage of two figures.  A hand reached out grasping his shoulder and flooding his weakened body with demonic energy.  Another hand pulled the bamboo shoots from his body one by one.  He noticed a glittering dust surrounding him before his body slumped as he drifted into darkness.

“He’s lost a lot of blood darling.”  

“I can see that.”

“Let’s get him home.”

  The two figures gingerly picked up the unconscious male and carried him off through the forest.

* * *

 

  Kuronue woke with a gasp.  He blinked his eyes to get rid of the blurred vision.  He glanced around him warily before his eyes settled on a demon with long sea-green hair braided over their shoulder revealing a large ornate tattoo of moth wings covering the expanse of their bare back.  They turned around at the sound of his gasp and gave a mischievous smile.

“Finally awake I see.”

  Kuronue gazed at them in disbelief taking in their pointed ears, lithe frame, very visible flat chest, and calm eyes.  The, definitely male, demon before him was beautiful and had apparently saved him.  Kuronue sank back into his pallet with a shuttering breath.

“My name is Noel.  My partner and I saved you from the bamboo trap.”  The demon informed him.  “We stopped the blood loss, but you were so close to death that I had to put you in a healing stasis.”

“How long.”  Kuronue’s voice cracked horribly from no use.

“Nearly a year.”

  Kuronue was shocked.  Why did it take so long?

“I’m guessing it took so long because I’m not proficient in healing.  I am a moth demon who typically poisons others, not help them.”  Noel informed as he stood from his chair by the fire.  “Xanxus, my lover, and I were making our way home from a rather irritating visit with his family when we chanced upon you.  Lucky for you we lived close by.”

  Kuronue snorted at his casual flippant tone.  It reminded him of his own snarky lover.  At that thought, Kuronue sat up in urgency and panic.

“Yoko!  I need to get back to Yoko!  Oh, fuck he probably thinks I’m dead!”  He cried in panic.

  Noel stared at him in confusion before realization dawned on him.

“You’re Kuronue, partner of Yoko Kurama,  the famous thief.”   

“Yeah.”  Kuronue chocked.  “I need to get to Yoko.”

  Noel frowned placing a slender hand on the bat’s shoulder.

“Yoko Kurama was said to have been killed in a pursuit a few months back.”

  Kuronue’s eyes widened in shock as tears built up in his eyes.  Yoko was gone.  His Yoko was gone.

“I’m sorry.”  Noel said softly wrapping his arms around the taller demon.  “I’m so sorry.”

  A chocked sob left him as he clung to the green haired demon.  If only he hadn’t gone back for the pendant; even if Yoko gifted it to him.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I let you two drag me to this shit show.”  Kuronue groaned.  “And of course we are rinkside.”

  15 years had passed since his awakening and he remained with the winged couple for most of that time.  Over the course of his stay, he came to realize something about the couple.  They were unhealthily addicted to drama.  They would go out of their way to watch someone’s life fall apart and would gladly bring snacks to watch it.  That was why they invited (dragged) him to the dark tournament.  He couldn’t be bothered to listen to the annoyingly loud announcer's introductions and comments until she said ‘Kurama’.  He trained his eyes on the redhead with a familiar name and weapon to his Yoko.  Maybe he was a fanboy.  

“You’ll be surprised lovely.”  Noel cooed at him in a sickly sweet voice; breaking his train of thought.  “Team Urameshi’s fight with Team Masho the other day was beautiful.  I’ve never seen Jin so upbeat in a fight here.”

“Whatever.”  Kuronue huffed gazing down in the ring.  “What about these guys?”

“Team Uraotogi is full of shit.”  Xanxus huffed as a tiny man with a fishing pole stood in the ring with a redhead as they traded blows with whips.

  The man stopped whipping his fishing pole and pulled out a box.  The trio was confused as he opened it releasing smoke into a barrier surrounding the ring.  Kuronue squinted trying to see when he felt it.  The beautiful rose scented power that rolled off of his loves demonic energy like a beckoning call.  Kuronue stood quickly making the brash decision to jump the partition, ignoring Noel’s half-ass calls for him to stop, and stood next to team Urameshi.  His gaze was locked on the smoke as he concentrated on the voices within the barrier.

“I think, perhaps, I regressed further than you intended.” A familiar baritone spoke sending shivers down his spine. “And just as I had come to accept my human captivity.”

  The tiny man whimpered.

“Yoko has returned they cry.”

“DID YOU SAY YOKO! YOKO THE SPIRIT FOX! THE LEGENDARY BANDIT YOKO!  WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KURAMA I LIKED HIM A LOT BETTER!”

  Kuronue wanted to cry.

“Fuck yes that’s him.”  He sighed in relief and deeply seeded admiration; attracting the attention of the two fighters beside him.

“Who the hell are you?!”  The loudmouth human shrieked at him.

  Kuronue turned to the human with a confused tilt of his head innocently blinking before a smirk stretched across his face.

“Who, me?”  He laughed.  “I’m just a thief.”

  As the buffoon started to yell at him again the shorter demon narrowed his eyes on Kuronue.  The bat only had eyes for the smoke filled ring.  They all felt as Yoko’s immense demonic power lashed out.  Kuronue waited patiently on bated breath until finally, the smoke lifted.  There he was.  His beautiful…

“Yoko.”

  Shocked golden eyes snapped around to his face.

“Kuronue.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some yu yu Hakusho, I had a craving lol.


End file.
